Star Of Dreams
by DatEmbersaur
Summary: Trilix has lost her entire family, and is now trying to fulfill her part in an antient legend. In an epic battle across the ice, the young cub seaks the pathway star, trying to protect the firetear that she calls home. The arctic is a hard place to live.
1. A legend and Bener

Pathway Star

I sat there, looking up towards the sky. My mum was lying next to me, across the snowy ice. My gaze cast over the sea. The ice was breaking; it was spread in chunks over the sea. I sniffed. Not only was my home breaking, the fire tear from long ago is dying.

"Let me tell you a story, Trilix", my mum was saying. Trilix is me. My mum is called Holli. I don't know why she wants to tell it to me again, I mean, she's told it to me every night of my life!

"It's not that story again, it's something else".

"That's what you said last night", I replied (well it was true!).

"It's important, come and snuggle up to your mum". I could see she meant it so I did what I was told. I love the softness of her pure white fur. My mum was a teller; my dad was to (so I was told).

"A legend foretold that 7 heroes will rise, four small dragons, two flat faces and a white bear. It is said that they will meet togever and open a hole. The hole will take them to another world where the living evil lives, the warrior of dark. They will find and destroy him to save our ice. His soldiers will leave this world and we will regain peace".

"Why was that so important"? I mumbled. Seriously, why!

"You will find out soon, my dear", Mum said. She nuzzled me on the head and I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, I was greeted by my mum. I love my mum, really I do, but she treats me like a baby.

"This is going to be our last hunt before we leave for burn sky", she whispered, licking my head.

"MUM!" I moaned, "that's gross!" Mum looked at me with her deep brown eyes. "Fine", I sighed. I stood up, wishing my brother was here.

You won't know this yet but a while ago, my brother died. We were having our first hunt for seals, patiently waiting for a seal to come up through the air-hole, when we saw a bear come towards us. It was an adult male. Mum gathered us up and told us to keep quiet.

"This is my hole", he said, "stay away".

"It is everyone's hole", Bener said coming out from behind mum (he was my brother). I tried to make myself as small as possible. The older bear looked down and glared at him, Bener tried to make himself look tough. The older bear took a swipe at him and took Bener down. He then grabbed him at the chest and threw Bener into the water behind us. I spun around and watched my brother sink into the water, I did something really silly then… I dived in after him. I knew how to swim (luckily) but the current in this water was really strong. I went underwater, squinting my eyes, making out a white figure which was my brother. I swam towards him- his air bubbles were getting smaller and smaller. I bit his neck scruff and pulled him back up. Now I had to get back on the ice. I fought against the current and clawed the ice, scrabbling to get back up. The older bear snorted.

"That paretic effort!" he laughed.

I grunted in frustration as I pulled myself up, Bener still floppy. I could tell he was a fighter but my anger overwhelmed me. I launched myself at the bear, tears flooding out of my eyes.

"How dare you kill my brother!" I sobbed. Apparently, I took this bear at a surprise and I managed to bite his snout and claw out half his fur before he reacted. I landed back on the ground, baring my teeth and snarling fiercely. The older bear suddenly didn't look so tough anymore and ran away, leaving a trail of blood on the ice. That's when I ran back to Bener, nuzzling him with my snout.

"Bener!" I cried, "Oh Bener, answer me…please!" It was too late. He had gone. I was heartbroken… I still am.


	2. Destiny through death

I got up with my mum to go hunting. I wanted as much seal as possible because soon, I would have to eat berries (yuck!). I scrambled out of the den and gazed at the sky. The brilliant blueness danced while the sun beated down heat. I sighed. I always dreaded burn sky, today, I would leave my den.

"Trilx", mum said as I rushed off to the seal hole where it happened, "be carefull".

"Whatever mum", I yelled back at her. I raced to the seal hole, imagining Bener was beside me. If it wasn't for flat-faces, Bener would still be here, I thought to myself as I arrived. I looked out to the sea and remembered seeing Bener falling in.

"Trilix", whispered a voice, "I'll always be here for you". I spun around and I saw a misty face looking up at me through the ice.

"Bener, please come back", I begged him.

"I can't, goodluck and goodbye". The face disappeared as a seal poked its head up through the Hole. I dived and caught it, I then bit its neck. The seal was a fat adult.

"Thankyou ice spirits", I mumbled through the fresh-kill. But really I knew Bener did it for me. I smiled weakly as I put down the plump seal. Mum just got here and looked at me, then at the seal, then at me again.

"Wow", she congratulated me, "how did you…".

"It was Bener", I interrupted, "I saw his face, he talked to me and this seal came through!"

"I hope you thanked him" mum told me.

"Durh", I said, rolling my eyes. I clambered onto mums back and she picked up the seal. My tummy rumbled as I eyed it. I licked my lips as I thought about sinking my teeth into such a plump, fatty animal. She ran back to our den this time, I squinted my eyes as the wind rustled my fur. Burn sky was coming, and soon, the ice would be gone and its spirits would flee. CRACK! I gave a little jump as mum skidded to a stop.

"Oh-no", she mumbled under her breath. Below me, I saw a lightning crack, rushing across the ice. I got of her, making the crack go further, putting all my weight on my haunches. Mum did the same as we slowly made our way across to the den. I heard a crack behind me and mums ears twitched. I looked down at mums feet and the crack was directly below her.

"Mum", I whispered, "look down". She looked down and whimpered. She then lunged forward and leapt across the ice.

"MUM!" I screamed. She crashed through the ice on her third leap. I didn't care about the cracking ice. I galloped over to her, tears flooding out of my eyes.

"Trilix", she gasped.

"Mum"

"Your destiny, it's, it's"

"Oh know", I thought but instead I said, "tell me mum"

"The story last night, the white bear", her head went under the water for a moment then came back up, "it's you".

"I love you mum", I whimpered.

"Follow the pathway star", she wheezed, "and remember, I'll all ways love you Trilix". She shut her eyes and stopped struggling. She allowed her head to drop and the last thing I saw was the black tip of her nose. I closed my eyes, curled up in a fluffy ball and cried. I'd lost everything. My family was gone. The ice was melting and I didn't know where to go. I heard a voice in my head. Follow the pathway star, how did she know? I thought back and I then realised how Guinevere would have felt. Gawain was dead, her town hated her and an evil witch tricked her. I lifted my head and sniffed the pureness of the air. I looked up at the sky and saw the star. It was the star that would change my life.


End file.
